Total Drama World Tour 2.0
Total Drama World Tour 2.0 It is a succeedor to Total Drama World Tour. It has characters from Super Mario, Jimmy Neutron, Alvin and the Chipmunks, and The Fairly OddParents . Characters From TDI/A/WT: Leshawna, Owen, Katie, Sadie, Bridgette, Lindsay,,Beth, Alejandro, Sierra, Ezekiel Cody,Tyler, Izzy, Harold, Gwen, Tyler, Chris(host), Chef Hatchet, Mike, Noah, Blainley, DJ, Justin, Geoff, and Heather From TDROTI: Dakota, Mike, Lightning, Zoey From TDPI: Sugar, Ella, Samey (Without Amy) From TDTRR: Jay, Mickey From Mario: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, Rosalina, Birdo, Lemmy, Larry, Wendy, Ludwig, Bowser, Iggy, Morton, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser Jr., Toadette, Koopa Troopa, Kamek, Mechakoopa, Kylie, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Lakitu (host) From The Fairly OddParents: Cosmo, Wanda, Cupid, Swizzle, Juandissimo, Chip Skylark From Alvin and the Chipmunks: Alvin, Simon, Theodore From Jimmy Neutron: Cindy Vortex Teams Team Victory: Leshawna, Owen, Katie, Sadie Wendy, Cindy, Larry, Iggy, Bridgette, Lindsay, Lemmy, Cupid, Swizzle (swapped with Cupid and now on Team Chris is Really Really Hot , Juandissimo, Cosmo, Beth, Alejandro, Sierra, Bowser Jr, Ezekiel, Ella, Yoshi, Rosalina, Kylie, Jay, Mickey, Birdo and Sugar Team Chris is Really Really Hot: Diddy Kong, Toad, Cupid (Switched with Swizzle and now on Team Victory), Swizzle, Roy, Cody, Ludwig, Tyler, Izzy, Harold, Dixie Kong, Luigi, Peach, Mario, Gwen, Tyler, Mike, Noah, Zoey, Dakota, Wanda, Waluigi and Lightning Team Amazon: Bowser, Wario, Blainley, Morton, Samey, Junior, Mechakoopa, Chip Skylark, Donkey Kong, Kamek, Tooth Fairy, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Daisy, DJ, Justin, Geoff, Toadette, Koopa Troopa, and Heather. Episodes The episodes of the show are listed here The person by the episode got the most votes and eliminated Walking like an Egyptian again Alvin Mexican mania Lightning Hats off to broadway Ezekiel Superior Sweden Toad Greece to the bone DK Poland Anatomy Simon China Blastaway Theodore Japan Whack out Cosmo London And Out Izzy Pizza Mia Italia Katie Dimmsdale Downer Tyler Miami High Town Geoff The Boston Affair Chip Skylark Playing Dumb in Seattle Koopa Troopa Atlanta on my Mind Justin Perfect Texas Leshawna To Catch in Germany Wanda Off the Map in New Orleans Ludwig (Katie returns) Mushroom Kingdom Roundabout Dakota Antarctica Brr Samey Indian Antics Junior Brazilian Buckaroo Blainely Cheese Making Challenge in Wisconsin Morton Up and Away Balloon Race in Montana Kamek Kongo Jungle Challenge Zoey Ice Skating in Iceland Birdo Disney World Double Dare DJ, Bowser Jr., Waluigi How to die in Jamaica Yoshi San Diego Zoo Craze Roy Ski Resort of the Norwegians Wario, Rosalina, Katie (again) Paris in Disaster Peach Spell it out in New Mexico Bridgette Haunted Transylvania Luigi Gondola Riding Return in Italy Heather Toadette Bowser Castle Big Obstacle Course Mario Diddy Hide and Seek in Egypt Cupid Bullfight Buster Daisy Hunting in Africa Alejandro Time Travel to Great Depression Cindy, Iggy, Sugar Merry Merry Christmas (No one gets eliminated) Ringing In the New Year (No one gets eliminated) Detective Dilemma in London Courtney Gwen Easter Island Antics Kylie Circus Show Swizzle Big Bike Race in Seattle Cody German Returnan Tooth Fairy Down Under and Over Larry Niagra Brawl Mechakoopa Beth Roller Skate Rules on the Great Wall Noah Japanese Pinball Bowser Pipe a Palooza Sadie Snowball Fight in Antarctica Mike, Ella Greek Olympics Mickey, Sierra Hawaiian Boat Fakeaway Lindsay, Wendy Show Biz Juandissimo The Big Finale Winners for all countries: Lemmy and Owen except in Finland (Owen) and Thai (Lemmy) Songs Every song from Total Drama World Tour plus with new songs Category:Total Drama Shows